Percy and Prejudice
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: (Percy's reply)Hermione sends a scathing letter to Percy in reply to the one he sent Ron congratulating him on becoming prefect. She tells him exactly what she thinks of him i.e egoistical,pompous,jerk,git and many more...or rather writes it. one-shot
1. The letter

Well, everyone's just been dying to give Percy a piece of their mind after his pompous know it all letter to Ron in the fifth book...........atleast I have. So, I just decided to make a one-shot!  
  
Disclaimer : The characters have been used by me, from the undisputed queen of fiction's latest venture " the harry potter" series. But the plot i.e the outline of this story, belongs to none other than embattledcurve, and woe betide anyone who tries to in any way reproduce it.  
  
The chapter  
  
Hermione was fuming, how dare that idiot wreck Ron's peace of mind like this! Not to mention add to Harry's already troubled soul, more problems. As if he did'nt have enough to contend with Umbridge. She was going to tell him exactly what she thought of him!  
  
Dearest Percevial Weasely,  
  
Or should I address you as _Undersecretary to the Ministery_. ( she felt particularly nasty at the moment. ) A post which by the way you are too stupid to earn.  
  
It's time someone i.e me made it very clear to you, where your supposed loyalties are supposed to lie. If you for one moment believe that bumbling idiot that we have for a minister aka Cornelius Fudge then you are an even bigger pig than I anticipated.  
  
Voldemort has returned and it's time you believed it! Your behaviour towards your family especially your parents is despicable! Do you have nay idea what your parents are sacrificing for you? But ofcourse you won't for you are a pompous brat. All you ever think about is yourself. You think you know everything, well here's news for you.......you don't.  
  
You are just a plain coward, hiding behind Fudge's robes. I really wonder how the sorting hat made the mistake of sorting you into Gryffindor! I guess the hat along with the school is aging, just as your brain is depreciating. You Percevial are not fit for any house.  
  
Gryffindor's: brave unto death which you sorely lack.

Slytherin's: cunning though have brains which you shall never have.

Hufflepuff's: loyalty always amazes me, especially since the word is demeaning to you.

Ravenclaw's: cleverness which you shall never overcome.  
  
You dare to preach to Ron about loyalty! Well, I'll teach you a thing or two about loyalty. You have no sense of either belonging or warmth. You are so willing to believe what Fudge told you, when you know him for just two years. You have known your parent's all your life, and yet you dare to question their sensibilities.  
  
Your loyalties should lie with the blood that runs through your veins. Your parent's are living on tenter hooks, walking a tight rope between life and the deep abyss called death............just so that pricks like you can have a better world.  
  
You think Dumbledore's senile! Don't ever come crawling back like the rat that you are to him for his help in the near future when Voldemort shows up. Everyone's doing their bit to be of some use in this fight between good and evil. You are not even doing your worth by staying alive!  
  
Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Prefect Gryffindor House  
  
She sealed the letter contemptuously and went down to the owlery and sent it through one of the school owl's to avoid suspicion. And then she stomped back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Well how was it, I was aching to do this ever since I read the fifth book. Please review and let me know, what you think of it honestly.


	2. The reply

Hello everyone, I know that this update is months overdue, but it's out finally.

Chapter 2

* * *

Percy stood by the window watching the clouds darken as though heralding unpleasantness. 

As he sipped butterbeer in his now official quarters, the exclusive use bequeathed upon him by none other than Cornelius Fudge an owl swooped to peck incessantly at his window, demanding to be let in that very minute. Putting down his mug he opened the window to let in the owl, which stuck out it's leg. The parchment did not look official and did not bear the seal of the Ministry.

As he untied it and opened it, his face grew grim. Moving to his desk he picked up his quill and dipped it into the bottle of ink. Quill poised he started as thus:

Miss Hermione Granger,

Congratulations on you becoming Prefect of Gryffindor House. However I'm saddened to note that the post of such great responsibility has done nothing to make you aware of it. Suffice to say that if you intend on being a part of the delusional world of "Harry Potter" you are welcome to. But my brother Ronald is not going to be one among them.

The perfect example of the reason why Ronald must finally open his eyes to greater truth is you yourself. I have always admired your intelligence and felt that one day you would put it to superior use just like I have. But you have wasted it all away, by not only choosing to remain companions with the attention-seeking boy who has never really been able to come to terms with the fact that he's not the hero the entire wizarding world is awaiting, but you have also been blinded by the unreality of it all.

Your judgement is clouded, it's time you looked beyond the horizon into the distant future. You-Know-Who is past and can be gathered in what is termed as history. Dumbledore is no doubt a great member of the wizarding world but the fact cannot be denied that he is what can be termed as aging. His lucidity cannot be believed upon and followed blindly.

It's time that we choose to follow another leader, one who will no doubt lead us in the right direction and that man is none other than Cornelius Fudge. His visions for the future of the ministry are so wide and encompassing that it almost threatens to swallow all. Dumbledore's a man of the past, Cornelius Fudge is the future.

You too must separate yourself from the Potter boy if you are to rise up and embrace the new destiny of the wizarding world. The Ministry is in dire need of intelligent witches and wizards such as yourself, witches and wizards who have new horizons to scale and I say with great pride that Cornelius Fudge makes it all possible.

I implore you to not waste this golden opportunity that has been bestowed upon you as Prefect by swallowing the delusional lies of the Potter boy and giving in to childish sentiments.

Your's sincerely,

Percival Weasely.

(Undersecretary to the Minister )

He sealed the parchment and dispatched it at once through the owl.

* * *

As Hermione was doing her potions homework, she yawned. Just then there was the sound of an owl hooting and it was followed by a pecking noise at the window of the Gryffindor common room. 

Moving towards the window, she unlatched it removing the pieceof parchment and scowling as she recognized the handwriting. When she finished reading it, she was furious and tore up the parchment into effective bits. Percy had been every bit as patronising, arrogant and egoistic as she had expected him to be. There was no getting through his thick skull.

So how was it? Please review and let me know. The reason I did not put up this sequel for so long was because I was not sure that the sequel would be as good as the first and I'm saying that the prequel was good only because my earlier reviewers said so, not because I'm blowing my own trumpet!


End file.
